


Freedom for the first time

by AAT03



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAT03/pseuds/AAT03
Summary: United by Freedom. United by Love.





	Freedom for the first time

After three years of fighting, the Survey Corps won the war against the marleyan warriors, they returned home safety and not other threat has been made against them.

Eren Jaeger, the man who help them won, was sitting in a hill on top of the ocean as he watch the sunset. Levi Ackerman, his capital, saw him and went to sat next to him to see it too.

They didn’t say a word to each other yet they were connected, they began to move closer as they grabbed their hands. They looked at each other, Eren could see the world and the moon in Levi’s eyes and Levi could see the world and the sun in Eren’s.

Their world was one were there was no hate nor fear, only love and hope. They close their eyes and shared a kiss, but not any kiss, this was one of true love, one that says «thank you for living, thank you for being with me, thank you for giving me love, hope, life, thank you for everything. I love you». Then, they put their forehead against each other as they smiled and cuddle.

It was night time when they decided to return home, grabbed by the hands as they watched the moon in the sky. This is what they called a good moment in a good life, Freedom for the first time…

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m Agus, I hope you enjoy my work. If you like it leave some kudos or a nice comment ;) If you have any questions or suggestions you can leave it in the comment box or visit my Twitter: @AgusAAT03


End file.
